Hidden Fantasies
by lizwrites
Summary: Oliver's attempt to prove to his friends that he can get girls lands him with a girlfriend. How does Lilly react? Especially when she finds something out that could shatter his relationship with his girlfriend. LOLIVER ONESHOT.


Oliver walked down the hallway, doing his 'cool' walk. He swayed to the side a bit, twisted, and leaned against the locker. Too bad he was only practicing on Miley and Lilly. But someday he would be using this walk to get a real girl. Not that his friends weren't real, but they were off-limits, as friends should be. Well, Lilly had always been his secret fantasy, but he knew that could never happen. He didn't want to ruin their perfect friendship by telling her the truth about how much he truly cared about her.

"Hey, Oliver, still practicing that stupid walk?" Lilly asked, smiling.

Oliver put his hands on his hips and fake coughed. "Excuse me, but for your information, this walk is _cool_, not _stupid_- something _you_ wouldn't understand."

Lilly turned to Miley and shook her head. "And he wonders why he can't get any girls."

"I _can _get girls! Look! There's that Theresa girl from science, I bet I could get her to go out with me tonight."

Lilly raised her eyebrows and Miley folded her arms across her chest. "Now this I gotta see," Miley muttered.

Oliver walked up to Theresa and leaned against the locker next to hers. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He slipped her a piece of paper that had his number written on it. She unfolded it, looked at it, folded it back up and stuffed it in her pocket. Theresa winked at Oliver, pulled a gel pen from her locker and wrote her number down in his hand. Miley and Lilly stood gaping at the situation. Theresa blew a kiss, turned, and left. Oliver stared at his hand, opening and closing it to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then he turned around and walked back to Miley and Lilly, a told-you-so look on his face.

--

The next day, Oliver and Theresa entered the building hand in hand. Lilly clenched her teeth, but said nothing. Miley smiled, happy for Oliver. Oliver was pressed against the lockers as Theresa applied a fresh layer of clear lip gloss to her perfect lips. She swept her crimped, bright blonde hair out of her perfect blue eyes and leaned towards Oliver. Oliver's eyes grew wide as he realized he was kissing. Then they softened as he got used to it.

Miley was on her way to class when she saw Theresa and Oliver on a bench out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't like Oliver to miss a class. She shrugged. Inside the classroom, she sat down across from Oliver and started talking to him. Suddenly, she realized who she was talking to. Wait, hadn't he just been outside? She hadn't seen him go past her at all! That was definitely weird, but Miley shrugged it off.

Lilly, however, was on her way to a different class and passed by Theresa and Oliver sitting on a bench. She was about to go over there and tell Oliver to get his butt to class, when she realized the boy Theresa was kissing was definitely _not _Oliver. Lilly gasped. Not again. This had happened with her once before, and Miley had tried to tell her, but now Oliver? Great. She wondered whether to tell him after school or not. Would he really believe her?

When the final bell rang, students crowded the hallways. Lilly went to her locker, and glanced over towards Theresa and Oliver who were now making out at the locker. Lilly scowled. She slammed her locker for the second time that day. She marched over towards Theresa and Oliver. She stood patiently waiting for them to realize she was there. Lilly cleared her throat and they finally broke apart.

"Not now, Lilly," Oliver said, sighing.

"I think now's important, Oliver. I have to talk to you. Alone."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "If it's that important you can say it in front of Theresa."

Lilly scrunched up her face. "You know what? If you're gonna talk to me that way, it's suddenly not that important."

She was about to stomp off when she overheard Theresa say, "Wow, Ollie, she's gotcha on a long leash there, boy."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah. Right. Lilly? She's nothing..."

Theresa smirked, she knew Lilly was watching. Oliver, on the other hand, did not. And Lilly didn't give him a chance to notice. She clutched her books close to her chest and bit her lip to keep from crying. Oliver's words replayed over and over in her head. _Lilly? She's nothing. _So much for best friends forever. Was this what he had thought since preschool? Definitely not. Even Oliver wouldn't stick around with someone who was 'nothing' for that long. So this is what it took to tear two best friends apart. A girl. And not only a girl, but a girl that was cheating on Oliver. How nice.

--

A week later, Lilly walked into school. Oliver was talking to Miley. He waved to Lilly as if he hadn't been treating her horribly for a whole week and a half. She turned around and faced her locker, not saying a word. Oliver raised his eyebrows, but shrugged it off. He left for Theresa's locker, and Miley turned towards Lilly.

"Miley, she's cheating on him. I've seen her more than once with a different boy, kissing." She had seen her more than once, at the same place, between classes. Every time she saw it, Lilly had to fight tears. This girl was ripping her relationship with Oliver into pieces, and she didn't even care half as much about Oliver as Lilly did.

Miley listened to Lilly. She believed her, but there was nothing she could do, since Oliver wouldn't listen. Lilly knew Miley was right, that Oliver needed to figure it out himself, but how long would it take? She was determined to make it happen soon, whether or not she had to ruin their friendship to prove it. It didn't make sense to Lilly why she felt that way. Why tell him if it would just ruin their friendship anyway? It was the right thing to do, sure, but what was the point? She realized it was because no matter what she had to lose, she wanted to protect Oliver. Maybe she was even just a little bit jealous of Theresa. After all, Theresa had known Oliver for less than two weeks, and she'd been dating more than just Oliver, and she still managed to steal his heart. Lilly sighed. She had to talk to Oliver.

In math class, Oliver sat in front of Lilly. She tapped him on the back and he turned around.

"Finally decided to talk to me?" Oliver whispered.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You can't blame me, Oliver. You've had this attitude ever since you asked Theresa out."

Oliver turned all the way around now. "Me?! How about _you_? You haven't exactly been supportive!"

"_Supportive_? How can I be _supportive _if you won't even let me talk to you without being a jerk to me?"

"Well, I'm letting you now, so talk," Oliver said, impatiently.

Lilly didn't like how he was treating her, but it was now or never. "She's cheating, Oliver. Theresa's cheating on you."

"_That_ is what you had to tell me? That's ridiculous, Lilly! I can't believe you'd lie to me because you don't like Theresa."

"The only reason I don't like Theresa is because she's kissing other boys behind your back! Why can't you believe me? You haven't known the girl for two weeks! You've known me since preschool! Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot- I'm Lilly, the _nothing_ girl," She spat. "I heard you talking about me, Oliver. You said I was nothing. If you won't believe your own best friend, just turn around. There's nothing else I can do if you won't trust me."

The bell rang for lunch time, and Lilly was glad to be free from Oliver. She should feel better now, after all, she had just told Oliver the truth, right? Well, he hadn't believed her. So, that was his fault! But she still didn't feel right about it. And she was still losing him. Lilly got in the lunch line. She scowled when she realized Oliver and Theresa were in front of her in line. She struggled in the loud cafeteria to hear their conversation.

"...I don't know, Theresa. Lilly thinks you're cheating on me. I don't know what to do..."

Lilly smiled. Maybe she had gotten through to him.

"Ollie, Lilly probably just has a little crush on you. She's jealous, hon, of _us_. Although it is pretty low, since she's your best friend and all. I don't get why she'd make something like that up!"

Oliver fell for his girlfriend's sweet talk every time. "Yeah, I bet she is, it makes sense," He agreed, nodding his head.

Lilly scowled. This was the second time Oliver had talked about her behind her back. Well, the second time she'd _heard_ him talking. She got her tray, paid for her lunch, and headed to her table. Oliver and Theresa were still in front of her, making their way to their own table.

Theresa turned around and smiled evilly at Lilly. "Hey, Ollie, don't you think it's a bit juvenile for Lilly to be acting like this?"

Oliver shook his head. Lilly had her hopes up. Maybe he'd defend her this time? It would be nice, since Theresa was doing this on purpose. But then Oliver replied, "Yeah, she's always been a little immature. That's one thing I can't stand about her. She's also a little selfish, especially when she's jealous. I can't believe you used to think she was my girlfriend!"

Theresa turned around and smirked at a fuming Lilly. "Ollie, she is just your friend, right?"

"Of course! Oh, Theresa...Lilly's nothing! I've told you before. She's nothing at all. I don't even know if she's being a good enough _friend _much less girlfriend! The way she's been making up these lies about you, being immature--"

That was all Oliver got to say. Lilly had had enough, and now there was chocolate milk dripping from Oliver's hair and down his shirt. He turned around and his jaw dropped in anger.

"If I'm not a good enough friend for you, take your little cheater girlfriend and get out of my _life_!" Lilly screamed. She shoved her tray and all of its contents straight at Oliver, and then ran out of the cafeteria.

Things only got worse from there. Once outside in the cool air, Lilly thought she'd calm down much more easily. Wrong. She stepped out into the cool air, but when she looked up, she saw the boy that had been kissing Theresa. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"What?! Do I _know _you?" The boy asked angrily, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Your girlfriend, you know, the one that's cheating on my best friend with you--"

"What?! Wait, you know Theresa? She's cheating on me?"

"Uh, yeah! With my friend!" Lilly said angrily.

"Where is she? We're over."

Lilly pointed to the cafeteria, too stunned to speak. How had this boy who she didn't even know just believe her when she told him his girlfriend was cheating on him, yet Oliver, whom she had known for years didn't even try to believe her?

Gathering her voice, Lilly spoke up. "S-sorry about your cheek. I thought you knew."

The boy shook his head. "It's fine, really. I've been worried about this for a week. I just knew she wasn't in to me as much."

Lilly sat down on a bench by herself. She sniffed. Memories floated into her head from preschool all the way until eighth grade, last year. Even memories from earlier this year upset her. She looked up at the sky and realized she was crying. An argument near the cafeteria door jerked her thoughts away. Well, temporarily. She saw Oliver, coated in food and dried chocolate milk, yelling at the boy who claimed that Theresa was his girlfriend. Lilly approached them just as Oliver was about to start a fight.

"Hey, boys, over here! This is who you should be fighting. She's the one who's caused this whole mess," Lilly shouted.

"We can't fight a girl," Oliver said. The other boy nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Lilly said.

She was mad enough now. Lilly grabbed onto Theresa's shoulders and shook them violently. Before she knew it, the other boy was behind her, pulling her away. Lilly let go and took a deep breath.

"Lilly, thanks," Oliver said weakly.

"Don't say a word," Lilly said.

"So you aren't mad?" Oliver asked, hopefully.

"Not _mad_? Are you kidding me, Oliver? I said don't say a word. That means to me. I'm sick of you. You know, for two seconds, I actually thought I liked you. But no, I'm Lilly Truscott. I'm your nothing girl. I'm your immature little nothing girl. Don't talk to me Oliver. I meant it when I said get out of my life."

With that, Lilly stormed off. This was the longest lunch ever. She sat on another bench by herself and spent five minutes crying. She felt a presence next to her, but didn't look up.

"Lilly--" Oliver started.

Now Lilly looked up. "What do the words get out of my life mean to you? Oliver, Theresa may have cheated on you, and she may have set you up, but you were the one saying those things about me when you thought I wasn't looking. You were the one who said them, and you can't ever take that back--"

Lilly was interrupted by a soft touch on her lips. Oliver put his hands around her back, and she realized that he was kissing her. The worst part was she didn't want to pull away, even if she had the strength to do so. Oliver gently pulled away.

"Well, that might be one way to start taking it back..." Lilly said dreamily.

Oliver smiled. "Lilly, I've liked...no, loved...you since preschool. You've always been my little fantasy girl. But you know, some fantasies come true..."

Lilly offered a huge smile. "Some girls can make those fantasies come true."

Oliver smiled. Lilly hugged him.

Then they kissed.

Lilly was happier than she'd been in a whole week and a half.

Even better, so was Oliver.

They were perfect for each other,

Sometimes best friends just are.


End file.
